Col. Robert
How Col. Robert joined the Tourney Shaw was born in Boston to abolitionists Francis George and Sarah Blake (Sturgis) Shaw, well-known Unitarian philanthropists and intellectuals. The Shaws had the benefit of a large inheritance left by Shaw's merchant grandfather and namesake Robert Gould Shaw (1775–1853), and Shaw himself would have been a member by primogeniture of the Society of the Cincinnati had he survived his father. Shaw had four sisters—Anna, Josephine, Susannah and Ellen);— scholarship and civic-mindedness inculcated into all the children. When Shaw was five the family moved to a large estate in West Roxbury, adjacent to Brook Farm. In his teens he traveled and studied for some years in Europe. Laterwhen? the family moved to Staten Island, New York, settling among a community of literati and abolitionists, while Shaw attended the lower division of Sgt. John's College (comparable to a modern high school). From 1856 until 1859 he attended Harvard University, joining the Porcellian Club, but withdrew before graduating. Classic Mode Intro Movie "Dear mother, we have just completed our training and received proper uniforms for the men. But unknown to us, we have just encountered a new kind of lifeform. A superhuman who uses a special fighting ability. He has longed for ambition, and wishes to gain control of my regiment to fulfill his desire. He even threatened my family and its name. I have to deal with this threat before the fighting really starts to go out of control. Your son, Robert." Shaw's letter narrates. As the ltter scrolls, we see images of Shachi and the 54th. Classic Mode Ending Movie As a slash cut him, Shachi clutched his chest in pain. He walked towards Robert weakly. "Father..." The ambitious Hokuto Ryuken practitioner called. "Your father is dead. He died before our battle." Robert told him. "He wanted to tell you... You should..." The white haired man looked away but then turned back to his adversary "You should go to hell." The massa demanded, "Why did you want your power so badly?" Then Shachi sat down in a meditating position and explained "I wanted to put an end to the Three Shura Generals... I wanted to find someone who could overthrow them for me... And now... I realize my ambition to rule the gods... was but a dream..." Robert looked into his rival's eyes, "If you want to be treated, I can-" Shachi stopped him by swiping his arms, "It seems my time is coming to an end... Free Shura... Make it a peaceful country.. Make it your country's allies... Farewell... Massachusetts colonel, Robert Gould Shaw..." The Hokuto Ryuken user gav e a happy smile then slumped his head and died. Col. Robert looked at his men who arrived and raised his sword, "Raise your weapons, 54th! We ride into Shura, to free it from oppression!" Character Select Screen Animation Robert swings his sword then points his pistol at the zooming camera saying "I am Colonel Robert Gould Shaw, leader of the 54th Massachusetts!". Special Attacks Slash & Shoot (Neutral) Robert swings his sword down like an axe then shoots his pistol at his opponent. Military Slide Attack (Side) Robert swings his sword left and right, then slides and shoots 4 shots from his gun. Union Vault (Up) Robert jumps in an arc while firing his gun down rapidly. Massa Glide (Down) Robert does a series of up to three aerial downwards slashes turning 180° after every slash. Boston Fire Power (Hyper Smash) Robert raises his pistol near his face saying "God bless me!" then fires his gun in a manner as if giving the father-son-holy spirit sign. Barrage (Final Smash) Four 54th soldiers come in and lend Robert a rifle then he gives the orders "Men, ready?" then the five of them ready their rifles forth then Shaw orders "Fire at will!" then they fire a multiple shot barrage at the opponent. These can hit until after 10 hits the opponent is sent flying away. After 45 rounds, the barrage subsides while Shaw says "How was that?" Victory Animations #Robert sheathes his weapons then flies the American flag saying "Long live the Union!". #*Robert sheathes his weapons then flies the American flag saying "Stand down, and your men will be spared!". (Kaioh/Hyou/Han victories only) #*Robert sheathes his weapons then flies the American flag saying "The 54th Massachusetts will always fight the good fight!". (54th Member team victories only) #Robert spins his pistol then shoots two times as he says "The 54th always gets the last laugh.". #*Robert spins his pistol then shoots two times as he says "Still not fit to be leading officer, Cabot.". (Maj. Cabot victories only) #*Robert spins his pistol then shoots two times as he says "If you think you should fight, go back to school.". (Gabi victories only) #Robert does one of Mitsurugi's Soul Calibur victory poses saying "One head is not for just filling a cap!". #*Robert does one of Mitsurugi's Soul Calibur victory poses saying "What a strange creature.". (Shachi victories only) #*Robert does one of Mitsurugi's Soul Calibur victory poses saying "Eloise, adieu.". (Eloise victories only) On-Screen Appearance Robert rides a horse then jumps off saying "The time for action is now!". Special Quotes *Okay, let's give 'em hell, 54th! (When paired with any 54th Massachusetts member during a Team Battle) *The gods have sent extra strength, let's move! (When paired with any Sailor Scout during a Team Battle) *Warriors of yore, let us vanquish the enemy! (When paired with any Ronin Warriors universe character during a Team Battle) *Warrior from the future, what happens in your future? (When paired with Alisa during a Team Battle) *Are you an ancestor of someone? Then let's be on our way. (When paired with Xiaoyu during a Team Battle) *Oh, Poseidon, what message has this shark brought us? (When paired with Shark Boy during a Team Battle) *You would use Surtur's fire magic, for good? (When paired with Lava Girl during a Team Battle) *Ready to show the results? (When fighting Maj. Cabot) *Never fought this kind of being before. (When fighting Shachi) *In this kind of battle, you may not survive. (When fighting Alisa) *Sorry, but my horse is taken! (When fighting Veruca Salt) *It could be a massacre! (When fighting Anna) *I'm a Union Colonel. Is ther an issue with that? (When fighting Seong Mi-na) *We all have to go sometime. (When fighting Heihachi) *Men die in war, so do Union officers. (When fighting Siegfried) *Actually, it's my first time fighting you! (When fighting Gnasty Gnorc) *Restrain yourself, Shin Kamiya, don't lose it! (When fighting Shin) *No, never seen him before. (When fighting Kazuya) *Making up a story? Get it together. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *I read the news, nothing new. (When fighting Raven) *To show what the 54th Massachusetss can do. (When fighting Jin) Trivia *Though his in-game name is "Col. Robert", the announcer calls out his name as "Robert!". This is also true with the other members of 54th Massachusetts. *Col. Robert shares his Japanese voice actor with Sportacus. Akira Kamiya previously voiced Kenshiro in the Fist of the North Star anime. *Two characters who he shares his first name with, namely an Art of Fighting character and a Barney & Friends character, are set for the sequel. *The default rival of Robert Gould Shaw in both games is Shachi. The second rival of Robert Gould Shaw in both games is Kelly 2X. The midgame opponent of Robert Gould Shaw in the second game is Senkuu. Category:Glory characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters